


think i can get used to be here with you

by multifxndomfics



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angsty but not really, Cheesy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English Premier League, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Football, Football | Soccer, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay denial, Golf, Grumpy Old Men, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., Love/Hate, M/M, Manchester United, Mild Language, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Have Been Warned, i blame sky sports, its going to be, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifxndomfics/pseuds/multifxndomfics
Summary: in which gary and jamie goes golfing.
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Day at Dudley's

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first ever work and i apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> this work is purely inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lc_WjiQND-U

Gary was frustrated. He always is, when it comes to competitions. And being on a golf course with his colleague-that he pretty much doesn't fancy- didn't help it at all.

All of this began when Jamie got an invitation for a weekend event in Dudley's Golf Club in Liverpool. It wasn't like he was a pro golfer or anything, he once visited the place with one of his friends and he registered with him just for fun. He didn't even think it would become a responsibility. It wasn't a burden to him anyway, he wasn't obliged to go to the event unless he wanted to. Jamie thought about it for a minute, he didn't have anything more enjoyable to do. But going there all alone would make him look like a fool. So he decided to bring a friend.

Jamie wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He glanced at Gary who is now trying to figure out how to hold the golf club. "Why are we here again?" Gary asked in a bored manner. 

Jamie rolled his eyes, let out a breath "if you didn't want to come, you could've just said no when i asked you about it." But the truth is, Gary didn't have anything else to do either. What made Gary agree to this, was when Jamie promised Gary he would pay his hotel bill.

"No, no i am glad to come. In fact, being in Liverpool for a pointless weekend-tournement-thing with you made me realise, maybe we should do this every week." he said with zero enthusiasm.

"Happy to hear that." he joked. Gary looked at Jamie. The way he hold his golf club, the way he swings it and shoots the ball. he tried to understand how it works, he really did. _it's not exactly rocket science y'know_ Gary thought to himself. But whenever he swung the club, the ball would drift to different places. Well he certainly wasn't going to ask Carragher for help, he had pride.

So he tried one more time. This time he applied more force. He was certain it would work. It had to. The ball flew across the course but it was useless. Ball was nowhere near the hole. He groaned with frustration. 

"You alright Gary?" Jamie asked. He was standing just behind Gary. "You chunked it."

 _fuck it_ Gary thought. "for Christ's sake, how do you do it?" turned around to face Carragher behind him. But he was too close to him, in a way that panicked Neville. So he stepped back a bit.

"Well for starters," Jamie ducked his head to look at Neville's hand. He then gently held his wrist and brought it close to himself. "Don't strain your wrist, you hold the golf club too tight." Gary watched Jamie's mouth as he spoke. He couldn't even concentrate on his wrist-which was aching. Then he realised what he had been doing and felt his face warm up.

Carra met his gaze. "Turn around." Gary caught off-guard when he heard him talk.

"Excuse me?" Jamie looked at him like Gary was trying to annoy him on purpose. 

"Gary, for fuck's sake turn around!" Gary obeyed him and turned around while murmuring. 

But when Jamie approached him from behind he felt himself stiffening immidiately. He just wished he wouldn't blush just because the Scouser touched him. "Oh, relax. Don't worry, I was like that too." Jamie said, his voice becoming softer with each word. Gary became flustered. He tried to calm himself down, but it didn't work. "It's not wrong to ask for help Gary, you know." he almost whispered.

"I-" his voice cracked. "I know. It's just that-" he tried to tilt his head to look at Carra, who was looking at him with soft eyes. 

Then he ducked his head. Focused on how the Scouser grabbed his hands which were on the golf club. Then tried to relax against the other man's body. Carra's breath hitched when Gary became closer. He was warm, it was pretty much what he needed in November at England's Nortwest. He never thought he would find that kind of warmness in a man. A man who was once his biggest rival. Gary couldn't believe it too. If somebody told him during his playing days that Carragher the Scouser—who he despised intensely— would hold him this way and he would feel _this_ good, he would probably have told them to _fuck off_.

But it wasn't a dream, it was frighteningly real. Gary felt ashamed of himself. Jamie too, the way Gary's soft hair feels against his cheek. He smelled nowhere near terrible. It wasn't like anything Jamie would've imagined.

"...So you swing the club like that. You get it?" Jamie said after he showed him what to do. Then unwillingly stepped away from Gary. The Manc nodded without meeting the other one's gaze.

"Show me then." Carra said in a playful manner. Gary smirked at him. 

Well, he did well this time. It wasn't shite like the previous ones. Jamie grinned like a proud teacher. 

"Knew you'd be able to do it, not too useless for an old bloke." He joked. Gary, who wasn't even in the mood for a joke, genuinely smiled at him. Then they glanced each other for a while. Gary looked like he was keeping himself from saying something. Jamie broke the eye-contact. "Okay, now that you learned how to play golf, shall we continue?"

"Sure." Gary replied shortly. 

* * *

Gary was in the queue trying to get tea for himself and Jamie. Meanwhile the Scouser was sitting at a table looking at his phone. After a while Gary approached him with two to-go cups in his hands. "This place is the most expensive golf club in Merseyside and still they give our drinks in plastic cups?" Jamie snorted while taking one of the cups from Gary's hands. The Manc scoffed at his behaviour. "Be grateful."

"Oh, shut up Gary. What do you know about being grateful?" He bickered. 

They sat in silence for a while and drank tea. Then Gary broke the silence. "You know Carragher, I actually liked this place." He said with an unexplainable satisfaction in his voice. 

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" He couldn't believe the Manc actually enjoyed his time being in Liverpool.

"Well, yeah. I had a chance to develop an intimacy with you." He said with a wide grin. Jamie laughed. Although Gary was only joking he couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like to get closer to him.

"You're right. Although I never thought we had to. You're always quite intimate with me." He mocked.

Gary let out a high-pitched noise to show he's surprised. "Look at the one who's talking about intimacy, you are the one who is being touchy 24/7." Jamie gasped in a playful manner. Gary punched the Scouser's shoulder while chuckling.

"We should get going now." Jamie said after sitting in peaceful silence. Gary nodded. 

"Where are you staying?" Jamie asked while standing up.

Gary waved his hand like it's not important. "Some place near the Albert Dock." They started walking to the parking lot.

"You want me to come with ye?" Jamie asked. Gary looked at him to see if he's joking. He looked quite serious.

"I mean... if you want to. Don't you have something else to do other than being right up my ass all the time?" Gary rolled his eyes.

Jamie laughed. "Shut up Neville, behave or i'll leave you alone here. I would like to remind you that you don't have any other Scouser friend." pointed his finger at him.

"Woah, that's not true, I have Wazza." he replied like he is offended.

"Well, would he want to be here with you now?" He said mocking Gary. But when Jamie stared at Gary's eyes after he finished his sentence, he could swear he saw them spark for a second. 

"I don't know... do _you_ want to be here with me?" Gary asked while looking suggestively at Jamie with a side-eye. Jamie tried to joke about it. ' _i don't have any other choice, i pity you'_ or anything really, would save him right now. But he couldn't think of a reasonable answer. None of them were true anyway. He wanted it. He really did want to be in Liverpool with Gary. He hated the fact that he let the Manc play with him.

They reached the parking lot. "I'm asking for the last time, do you want me to come with you?" Jamie asked as he tried to forget about the last thing Gary said to him. 

Gary smiled, much to Jamie's surprise. "Yes. Yes Jamie, I'd very much like you to come."


	2. A Night at Hilton

Luckily the hotel was close to the city center. Jamie found the way quite easily. He drove the car while Gary sat on the passenger seat. His head was leaning against the window. Jamie threw a glance at Gary. He looked unbelievably peaceful right next to him. _That's unusual_ the younger one thought to himself. _So that's what you're like when you shut your mouth for a minute_. Jamie quite liked this version of Gary. 

Jamie focused on the road. He shook his head. Still annoying as hell he thought. He still couldn't keep himself from looking at him from the corner of his eye. Gary moved a bit, his head still against the glass. He shot an annoying glance to Jamie. "Could you please drive properly? I'm trying hard not to bump my head to the window." Gary complained as he rolled his eyes. "Is this how they teach you to drive in Liverpool?"

_I'm going to bump your head to that window now,_ Jamie sighed. "Behave, or I'll kick you out the car Neville." Gary closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. But that shut him up surely.

They finally arrived. Gary had already checked-in so they quietly approached to the lifts. The last thing they wanted was somebody to notice them. It would be mutually shameful. It was pretty silent inside the lift. Both never said anything till they reached the hotel room. 

After entering the room, Gary whispered a curse word. "What happened _now_?" Jamie asked rolling his eyes. 

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Are you hungry?" Jamie asked. Gary shook his head. 

"Are you?" Gary asked this time. Jamie answered with a simple no.

"Well we can't go to the bar... I mean if they see us, you know... together, there'll be rumours." Jamie nodded furiously.

"Oh yeah yeah, we can't do that." he agreed. They both silently glared at each other. "Surely there would be a room service, no?" Jamie said after thinking.

Gary nodded and looked over the table from where he was standing. "Let's find the menu then." After finding the menu and ordering the things they want from the lobby, they both sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

There was an awkward aura between the two. They sat in silence as they were watching TV. But it was more like Gary switching between the channels rather than watching. "Can you please settle on one?" Jamie cried. "Really Gary stop it!" he ordered.

Gary looked at him with a _make me_ kind of face, and continued his action. He was trying to tease the younger one. Jamie was well aware of that. He took the remote from Gary's hand with a quick movement. Gary flinched. "What the-" then exhaled with frustration. "Give it back!" Jamie smirked widely and shook his head as he pulled away from Gary. 

"Oh, unbelievable." he commented with wide eyes. 5 minutes after settling on a channel, Jamie got bored and turned the TV off. He shot a glance at Gary. His head was leant against his arm and he was staring at the blank TV screen. When Gary turned his head to look at Jamie, he immediately stopped staring. 

"So...what should we do?" Jamie said while rubbing his hands together.

"The food will arrive soon, we can wait till then." Gary said with a blank expression. _Why even bother?_ Jamie thought. He cursed at his naivety, why would he even thought that Gary might want to act friendly with him?

"What's your problem?" Jamie asked desperately. Gary looked at him with a confused face. "You ask me to come over, you're saying 'I'm having a good time here', 'let's do it again sometime' than all of a sudden you're the old sulky Neville again." Jamie continued. 

Gary looked at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. He has never seen the Scouser like this before. Maybe Jamie was indeed a sensitive guy. "I-" he couldn't carry on, because he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Jamie-" 

Then somebody knocked on the door. They both got out of the atmosphere they were in and stood up from the couch. "I'll handle it." Gary said. He went to answer the door while Jamie was standing still staring out the window. 

A minute later Gary came back with a tray. Jamie helped him while he put the meals they ordered on the table. "Do you think the lobby boy saw me?" Jamie asked.

"No, I closed the door after walking out." Jamie nodded. Part of him wanted somebody to see them together. He was too scared to admit but in a way he was flattered to be in Gary Neville's hotel room, he almost wanted to brag about it. Like, maybe he wanted people to give _them_ \- as a couple - their attention. He would really like to see what his ex-teammates would react, and Gary's former teammates too. It was certainly a 'Love/Hate' kinda situation, the thing between them. Gary was aware of that also. He always have been. No matter how much he wanted to punch the Scouser in his playing days, it was an undeniable fact that they grew closer over the years. He knew he would protect Carra no matter what.

After finishing their dinner, they started searching around the room to find things to keep them entertained. "Ooh, look what I found." Gary said ecstatically while shaking the wine bottle he took from the mini-bar. Jamie chuckled. "You really get out of control when you drink mate. I don't think I'd be able to take care of you."

Gary glanced at him like he was challenging him. "Who said you had to?" he raised an eyebrow. Jamie gulped. Gary was teasing him again.

The older one smirked after seeing Carra's reaction. "Come join me." he said as he sat down on the couch next to the window. The Albert Dock could be seen clearly from the window, the scenery was blended perfectly with the bright lights of the city center. Jamie sat next to him on the couch.

Gary poured the wine. He then looked up to see Carra's face, their eyes met. Jamie didn't even notice he was staring the whole time. _What the fuck is wrong with me today?_

Gary put the bottle down. Took the wine glass in his hand carefully. Jamie looked out the window to watch the city lights. 

They sipped their drinks slowly as they chat. Well the chat was definitely not about the _good old days_ , specifically because there wasn't anything good about the old days. Instead they talked about today's football. They criticized each other's teams, you know the usual pundit behaviour. But it was much more entertaining with the company of wine. 

"Do you think things would be different for us if...y'know we were both in the same team." Gary mumbled while looking down. They were both far from tipsy now.

Jamie looked at him, confused. "What things?" 

Gary looked like he was embarrassed by his own words. "You know, our-" he sighed "relationship?" he said with his eyes closed.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the older one's word choice. Gary looked at him weirdly. 

"What? Oh, you know what I meant..." he tried to explain. "Would we be friends?"

"I mean you're a Manc, so you're not very much likeable...but if Rooney became friends with you, I reckon I could have become too."

Gary's eyes lit up. He grinned widely, "Really?" he asked with excitement. Jamie couldn't help but smile while nodding at him.

"I'm happy to hear that James, I really am." Gary stated, looking serious. There was a long pause right after he finished his sentence. There was a first time for everything, and today Gary was in the mood to open up his feelings to Carra.

"I'm happy that you came here Gary." Jamie met his gaze. Gary looked for a tone of mockery in his voice but that was genuine. He smiled warmly at him.

It was getting pretty late and it was time for Jamie to try to change the subject. "So-"

But Gary surprisingly stopped him by putting his hand on Carra's knee. "Don't. Let me talk for a minute, then we can skip to another topic." 

Jamie's breath hitched when he glanced at Gary's hand on his knee. He tried not to show his excitement, so he looked at his face instead. "I know I treat you like a wanker sometimes, I admit.-"

"Sometimes?" Carra interrupted with a grin on his face. Neville shook his head wile smiling.

"Yeah okay, most of the time. I'm sorry and I won't do it again." Gary finished his sentence. "At first I thought this 'trip' to Liverpool would be boring to be fair. But as I am sitting here with you... I am having a good time not gonna lie." 

Carra smiled and nodded. "You wouldn't believe but me too." Then the awkward silence came back again.

Gary broke the silence with a smirk on his face, "So what do you think should we do this again some time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lot enjoyed this. If you want more FT fanfics (specifically Carraville) or if you have any recommendations/requests please comment.


End file.
